Tu me perteneces
by YuukoMidna
Summary: AU/ Sakura ha perdido a su unico y primer amor. Ahora, con el corazon desgarrado, el gemelo de su adorado principe se aprovecha de la confucion en el corazon de la chica y decide obligarla a formar parte de un mundo al que no pertenece...


¡Hola, hola! Bueno, siguiendo con mis proyectos, he decidido comenzar con esta historia que ya tengo tiempo queriendo plasmar. Espero que la disfruten, ya que es uno de mis animes favoritos (Adoro todos los Clamp xD y estoy a la expectativa de los nuevos tomos de Tsubasa T_T a las chicas Clamp les encanta hacerme sufrir)

El anime de Tsubasa no me pertenece, es obra de las maravillosas chicas de CLAMP (¡¡uuu vitores para las chicas!!) la igual que sus personajes. Yo solo hago uso de mi retorcida y loca imaginación para crear historias basándome en sus obras maestras ^^

Esta historia es AU (universo alterno)

_**¡Disfruten su lectura!**_

* * *

**=Prologo=**

En unos momentos el sol bañaría con su esplendor en una lluvia dorada, las hermosas casonas de Outo, una ciudad llena de alegría y trabajo. Hermosas mansiones de colores vivos y jardines llenos de flores y vegetación.

Pero el alba todavía no había nacido en las lujosas casas de la elegante privada "Luna de plata", en lo alto de la ciudad. En la puerta principal, una mansión con fachada de piedra, un atento guardián sostenía una antorcha, y bajo su resplandor dos caballos salieron de la oscuridad, conducidos por un criado.

-¡Pero yo pensé que habías dicho que habría una carroza!- Dijo una cálida voz femenina desde el interior; después la llamativa joven que estaba hablando pasó por la alta puerta de roble. Ella con su brillante cabello castaño claro y con su clara tez de flor de durazno que hablaba de ciertos rasgos ingleses. Tenía diecinueve años, era de mediana estatura y había vivacidad y elegancia en cada línea de su esbelto cuerpo. Mientras caminaba, se calzaba un par de guantes de cuero de cabritilla, cuyo color combinaba con el bello vestido de ceñido jubón y amplias faldas, de seda de color melocotón, que ondulaba alrededor de su flexible cuerpo de huesos menudos.

-He cambiado de idea- Dijo el hombre alto y tez dorada, que ahora pasaba junto a ella rozándola. Iba calzado con botas y vestido de viaje, con un traje oscuro, adornado con botones y trencillas de oro.

-¡Pero Lee, tú sabes que yo no cabalgo!- En la voz de ella se había insinuado una nota de desesperación. Destacándose su silueta bajo la luz de la antorcha, él se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

-Sí, ya sé que temes a los caballos- Respondió lenta y pesadamente -Y también conozco la razón- Agregó, perezoso. Un temblor recorrió el menudo cuerpo de Sakura ¡Cuan poco amable por parte de Lee al recordarle que de muy pequeña había visto a su padre morir pisoteado por un par de caballos desbocados y enloquecidos! Era verdad que desde entonces nunca había podido librarse de su miedo hacia ellos.

-Entonces, ya que eres consciente de eso, Lee...-comenzó a decir.

-Ahórrame los detalles- Interrumpió él -He decidido no llevarte conmigo, a fin de cuentas- Sakura miró con incredulidad la alta figura de su esposo.

-Pero... hace menos de una hora me despertaste de un sueño profundo y me dijiste que me vistiera ¡Que saldríamos en el acto rumbo a Japón! Dijiste...-

-Olvida lo que dije- Su tono era seco -He cambiado de idea. Llevaré conmigo a Seishirou y dejaré a Fumma para que te cuide- Frunció el entrecejo -Esta misión es demasiado importante como para llevar a una mujer conmigo-Mientras iba hacia el caballo ensillado, la luz de la antorcha parpadeó sobre su rostro iluminando sus ojos bicolor. Ella le miraba tratando de entender. Sus estados de ánimo siempre habían sido variables, pero le parecía que desde la llegada de ambos a Outo, Lee se había comportado como un demente, que cambiaba de idea bruscamente según el viento que soplara, que salía a todas horas pero insistía en que ella se quedara en casa.

Sabía, pues él se lo había dicho casi una hora antes, cuando la despertó en la oscuridad de su alcoba, lo urgente que era la reunión que proyectaba realizar. Mientras se vestía, supuso que esa debía de ser la razón de los cambios en el estado de ánimo de Lee y en verdad, el motivo de su apresurado viaje a Japón. Lee pasaba mucho tiempo en Japon, lejos de ella ¿Cómo podía saber en qué asunto andaba mezclado? De pronto detrás de ella, en el amplio portal, apareció una nueva cara, blanca e indignada, coronada con la cofia típica de una doncella. Estaba refunfuñando en un tono que todos podían oírla y sus palabras pasaron por encima del hombro de Sakura.

-¿Por qué has despertado a Sakura, si no la vas a llevar con tigo?- Sakura trató de evitar un enfrentamiento entre Lee y su mejor amiga con un rápido «cállate, Tomoyo». Después se volvió bruscamente hacia su esposo, quien una hora antes se había mostrado bastante dispuesto a «llevar a una mujer consigo».

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo, Lee ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea respecto a llevarme contigo?- El hombre de elevada estatura la miró durante unos momentos antes de hablar. Después se echó a reír.

-Tal vez haya decidido que no deseaba tu compañía, en definitiva, Sakura. Pero por lo menos tendrás el privilegio de ver cómo me alejo a caballo- Saltó a la silla, moviéndose con la naturalidad de un jinete experimentado -Te dejo que imagines por qué- Vivas manchas de color se encendieron en las mejillas de Sakura.

-¡No, _no_ sé por qué!- Replicó -¡Y te suplico que antes de irte tengas la bondad de decírmelo!- Pero los pesados párpados de el se habían entrecerrado como persianas sobre sus ojos oscuros.

-No reñiremos delante de los demás, Sakura- Le advirtió con voz sedosa -Y ahora que has tenido la amabilidad de vestirte para verme partir al alba, puedes decirme adiós-

-Adiós, Lee- La voz de Sakura era inexpresiva. Tenía momentos de gran ternura, el hombre con quien se había casado, pero normalmente se ensombrecían detrás de momentos como ése. Y peores.

-Ah, una cosa más- Había hecho una señal a Seishirou, pero frenó su cabalgadura en el instante de partir -No debes bajar por el pueblo. Espero que permanezcas en la casa hasta que regrese. Sakura sintió que le rechinaban los dientes.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos dentro de una semana. No me esperes antes de eso... puede que me retrase más- Sin esperar una respuesta de su esposa, que había palidecido de ira, se alejó, con el ruido de los cascos sobre los guijarros. Seishiroi, ahora montado, le siguió.

Sakura se habría quedado asombrada si hubiera sabido lo que su esposo estaba pensando: _"¡La maldita embustera! Me sonríe con inocencia, con esos penetrantes ojos que siempre hacen tambalear mis decisiones ¿Cómo sé que ha escuchado? ¿Qué puede estar planeando en este momento? ¡Bien, me encontrará preparado!"_

Y entonces pensó en lo atractiva que la había visto en la cama, cuando la despertó, apenas una hora antes en que estuvo a punto de retrasar su viaje para poder compartir con ella el lecho y sentir su suavidad maravillosa contra su recio cuerpo, y saborear su dulzura ¡Era una bruja, le tenía hechizado! Sufría en la oscuridad y detrás de él, Seishirou, se preguntaba por el motivo del altercado, cabalgando en silencio.

Desde la puerta, Sakura los vio desaparecer a ambos en la oscuridad. Esperó hasta que se desvaneció el ruido de los cascos de los caballos. Luego se volvió hacia Tomoyo, que le tiraba de la manga, instándola a entrar de nuevo y dormir un poco.

-¡No sé si reír o llorar!- Estalló Sakura, exasperada -¡Parece que Lee sólo me ha despertado para insultarme!-

-Se comporta de una forma extraña, es cierto- Admitió Tomoyo, mientras atraía a su amiga hacia dentro y cerraba la puerta con firmeza, detrás de ella. Y como Sakura no hizo ningún comentario -Quiero decir, peor que de costumbre- Suspiró. En la oscuridad, la chica de ojos esmeralda se mordía los labios, y su espíritu ardía en pensamientos rebeldes.

-¡Tomoyo, no seguiré siendo dominada por él!- Estallo -¡Me dejó sola durante meses enteros y luego, de repente, apareció, y entonces me dijo que hiciera las maletas, que viajábamos a Outo!-

-Lo recuerdo bien- La voz triste de Tomoyo encerraba el recuerdo de cómo, después de hacer las maletas a una velocidad vertiginosa y dejarse la mitad de las cosas que necesitaban, partieron en el acto hacia la costa, para embarcarse en el primer barco que zarpaba rumbo a Outo. Esa no era la primera visita de Sakura a ese país extraño, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hombre dominante, con quien se había casado, se dignara llevarla consigo a alguna parte. Y en los últimos tiempos se había sentido muy sola, teniendo que soportar los rigores del invierno en el norte de Japón.

-No entiendo por qué Lee me ha traído- Gimió -¡Hace casi quince días que estamos aquí, y ayer fue la primera vez que me dejó salir de la casa!- Tomoyo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, compadeciéndola, y sus largos cabellos se apelmazaron hacia un lado. Tenía la firme opinión de que Lee estaba totalmente loco. ¡Sakura no merecía semejante esposo! Tomoyo siempre había sido inflexiblemente fiel a su joven amiga.

-¡Y ayer, durante la cena!- La voz de sakura se apagó. No debía hablar de su esposo de esa manera, aunque ambas se mostraran tanto apego. Pero lo sucedido durante la cena la había alarmado. Cuando llegaron a Outo, Lee les encontró alojamiento en una posada de las afueras. Sakura se sentía impaciente por ir a la ciudad, pero Lee se mostró inflexible y ella no deseaba irritarle. A fin de cuentas, suponiendo quefuese a la ciudad sola ¿Y si alguien la insultaba? Lo más probable era que Lee buscara al sujeto y le atravesara con su espada... y en ese caso las autoridades podían recordar la última vez que Lee Fujitaka y su joven esposa habían visitado Outo, y lo que había ocurrido entonces. No, no podía correr ese riesgo.

Pero una semana más tarde, cuando el la trasladó a esa hermosa casa de Luna de plata, Sakura recorrió las grandes habitaciones de techos altos y lo hizo casi saltando. Y cuando la había sacado, en un carruaje alquilado, para visitar sus lugares favoritos y comprarle cosas, esforzándose por mostrarse encantador, ella abrigó esperanzas de que Outo hubiese ejercido su magia y las cosas pudieran volver a estar bien entre ellos.

Pero entonces, en la plaza principal, Lee se encontró con uno de sus amigos de Japón.

Al principio Lee exhibió sus injustificados celos hacia cualquiera que le prestara atención y dedicó miradas agrias a su amigo. Sólo cuando Sakura mostró desagrado por el hombre, Lee se relajó un poco. Y después, durante la cena, ella dijo algo que le disgustó y él anunció que se la llevaba a casa, como a una niña mala caída en desgracia. No hablaron durante todo el trayecto a la mansion. Todavía enfadada cuando llegaron a su alcoba, Sakura le dijo con sequedad que tenía Jaqueca. Lee la hizo volverse hacia él.

-Todavía no he recibido una disculpa, Sakura- Dijo él con severidad.

-¡Ni la recibirás!- Exclamó ella -¡Porque no te debo ninguna!- Durante un momento pensó que él le pegaría, pero no lo hizo. Siguió allí, encorvado, mirándola con furia. Luego, con una rapidez asombrosa, la levantó y cayó con ella en el lecho, y mientras ella forcejeaba, le arrancó todas las ropas de su cuerpo. Jadeante y desnuda, ella quedó tendida debajo de él, rodeada por las ruinas de su vestido color dorado y de los encajes y batistas de su ropa interior –Lee... - Protestó, pero la boca de él aplastó la suya en un beso asfixiante que le impedía hablar.

Sintió que el largo cuerpo de él se movía y desplazaba sobre el suyo, sintió que su fuerte masculinidad la penetraba como una lanza y quiso llorar "_Así no es como debería ser esto entre un hombre y una mujer"_ pensó, confundida. Esta violenta manera de hacer el amor, sin ternura, como con desprecio, el cuerpo de él pareció restregarse contra el suyo, haciéndola estremecerse mientras, contra su voluntad, las inexorables embestidas despertaban en ella profundas pasiones. Desgarrada por emociones en pugna, sintió que su flexible feminidad respondía con un estremecimiento al tumultuoso ataque de él. Eso era lujuria, se dijo, atontada, y sintió vergüenza ante la traición de su cuerpo, mientras sus sentidos se elevaban y se arremolinaban y se hundían en un mar insensato de estremecido placer culpable. Culpable porque se sentía destrozada por la brutal violación.

"_Nunca lo llames amor_" pensó con amargura, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que le subían a la garganta "_Porque no hay amor entre nosotros. Sólo esta pasión animal que parece encenderse y devorarnos en su llama ardiente_" Y entonces llegó la culminación de sus propias pasiones, que estuvo a punto de lanzarla por encima del mundo, hasta caer agotada, extenuada. Tenia las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas cuando por fin Lee la dejó, irguiéndose, apoyado en los brazos y mirando fijamente su cara triste, sus mejillas brillantes de lágrimas, a la luz de la vela.

-Sakura, Sakura ¿Por qué me provocas de esa manera?- Preguntó él con voz ronca -¿No ves que hace salir el demonio que hay dentro de mí?-

-No te provoco- Respondió ella, ahogándose entre lagrimas -¡Me tomas como si me odiaras!-

-No, eso nunca- Inclinó su cabeza y le rozo con los labios el surco de entre los pechos, dejó que su boca recorriera la redondez de éstos, probó con los dientes los rosados pezones, los sintió temblar -Nunca podría odiarte, Sakura-

"_0h, pero me odias_" Pensó ella, aunque en su extenuación era lo bastante prudente como para no decirlo "_Me odias por algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y que ninguno de los dos podrá cambiar nunca. Me amas y sin embargo al mismo tiempo también me odias, y ese odio te recorre en oleadas cuando menos lo esperas..." _Sin embargo, la noche anterior había sido un amante tierno, la cortejó con su cuerpo como si se tratara de una canción de amor. Dolorida y confundida, volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Estoy muy cansada, Lee- Se movió, inquieta, cuando los labios de él se posaron en su vientre y lo recorrieron "_Estoy cansada de tus incomprensibles cambios de humor, de tus furias repentinas. Si las cosas iban a ser así entre nosotros, habría deseado que me hubieras dejado en Japón..."_ No dijo nada de eso, por supuesto. Sólo habría provocado otro estallido y recriminaciones, y entonces tal vez su cuerpo magullado habría debido soportar otra sesión de amor frenético -Muy cansada- Murmuró -Sólo quiero que se me permita dormir- El se irguió ante el tono con que lo dijo, dándose cuenta de que había sido rechazado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y revolvió su castaño cabello oscuro.

-Eres una zorra de corazón helado- Dijo él con amargura, apartándose de ella. Sakura le oyó cruzar la habitación y cerrar de un portazo, al salir de su alcoba. Esperó tensa, pero él no regresó. Se relajó cuando escuchó el estrépito, abajo, de la puerta de la calle cerrándose con violencia. Después de haber obtenido de ella lo que quería, su esposo salía a disfrutar de la noche de Outo sin ella. Se revolcó, se revolvió, y al cabo de un rato cayó en un pesado sueño, del cual la había despertado Lee para decirle que se vistiera, que viajarían a Japón en una hora…A su lado, ahora, sintió el leve estremecimiento de Tomoyo.

-Ojala no hubiéramos venido con él a este lugar extraño- Murmuró Tomoyo sacándola de sus recuerdos -Ojala nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, en Japón-

-OH, pero ¿Cómo podíamos quedarnos, Tomoyo? ¿Qué excusa habría podido dar a Lee cuando fue al oriente específicamente para traerme aquí?-

-No fue al oriente para eso- Objetó la chica de cabellos negros con terquedad -Se encontró con Kurogane en el camino cuando viajaba hacia allí y le dijo que pensaba quedarse un mes en Japón y después regresar a Londres- A Sakura se te cortó el aliento.

-¿Kurogane te dijo eso, Tomoyo?- Kurogane era el dueño en su mayoría de las mansiones y territorios en Japón, además tenia muy buenos negocios y una fiel amistad con la familia de Sakura. Por lo tanto su esposo trataba de hacer buenas migas con el.

-Sí. Creía que también te lo había dicho a ti-

-No, no lo hizo- Los pensamientos volaban en la cabeza de Sakura ¿Qué había hecho que Lee cambiara de pronto de idea? De repente recordó algo que en su momento le había parecido extraño: estaba mirando por la ventana y vio a Lee, a lo lejos, cabalgando hacia la casa. Y entonces, en el momento en que estaba apartándose de la ventana, con la intención de cambiarse el vestido de casa que llevaba puesto por algo más elegante para recibir a su esposo, a quien no veía desde hacía seis meses, vio que otro hombre cabalgaba a galope tendido sobre la cima de la colina, en un sudoroso caballo, aun desde esa distancia pudo ver la estela del sudor.

Reconoció en el Jinete al viejo Fei wang Reed, de Ragtime, un hombre que de cuando en cuando se ocupaba de algunos negocios de Lee. Los dos estuvieron conversando durante un rato y después Lee espoleó a su caballo para dirigirse a la casa y casi chocó contra su esposa, que se encontraba en la puerta, ordenándole con brusquedad que hiciera las maletas para ir a Outo. La miraba con una ira inexpresable ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido para que de repente decidiera llevarla al extranjero? A Sakura le pareció que averiguarlo tenía una gran importancia. Había habido algo tan amenazador en los modales de Lee hacia ella durante la cena de esa noche. Y en algunas ocasiones, en esa semana (alternando con períodos de, viniendo de él, extraordinaria ternura) él la había mirado con ira, sin motivo alguno y ella había tenido la extraña sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar con alguna injustificada acusación contra ella ¿Qué podía ser?

¿Qué representaba ella en verdad para Lee? se preguntó preocupada.

A veces, cuando él mostraba una buena conducta, incluso estaba convencida de que él la amaba ¿O acaso se había casado con ella sólo por su cuerpo esbelto, que le había cautivado, y por su rostro, que hacia que los hombres contuvieran el aliento y se volviesen para mirarla, adondequiera que fuese? Lee coleccionaba cosas bellas... y a veces, en sus furias incontroladas, las hacía trizas. Su esposo era un hombre formidable y en algunas ocasiones aterrador. Ahora se volvió hacia Tomoyo y suspiró.

-No podré volver a dormirme, y no siento apetito- Esto lo dijo para contener a Tomoyo, quien, pensaba que la comida era la solución para todas las cosas -Creo que iré caminando hasta el pueblo. A esta hora debe de estar repleto de gente-

-¿Cómo, caminar sola?- Tomoyo se escandalizó -¡Te puede asaltar algún desaprensivo!-

-No, no será así. Está naciendo el alba, la ciudad despierta y tal vez encuentre una silla de mano y me haga llevar hasta el muelle- Tomoyo se mostró alarmada.

-¡Espera a que me vista! Iré contigo-

-No hace falta. Vuelve a la cama. Tú también necesitas dormir- Dejó a Tomoyo ceñuda, con la vela chorreante que había bajado consigo y salió de nuevo, apretando un fino chal bordado que le cubría los delgados hombros.

Fuera encontró a Fumma, el guardián que portaba la antorcha, todavía expectante, contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Aunque hablaba un inglés bastante bueno, prefirió fingir que no entendía y ella se encontró con que no podía apartarlo. Obstinado, insistió en ir con ella, para alumbrarle el camino con la antorcha, y a ella se le ocurrió que tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón, que podía haber desaprensivos merodeando en la noche de Outo. No se veía ninguna silla de mano.

Al bajar desde las alturas de la Luna de Plata, había en el aire matinal una dulzura que recordó a Sakura, intensamente, su infancia en las ruinas de Clow, las afortunadas montañas frente a la costa meridional de Inglaterra, a unas veinticinco millas de Land's End. De pronto sintió una dolorosa nostalgia de su vida allí y de su madre, la frágil y encantadora Nadeishko, a la que siempre podía ver a través de las ventanas abiertas, moviéndose con gracia y alegría en el interior de la pequeña casa de granito que había comprado en las afueras de Clow town, un año después de la muerte accidental de su esposo.

Sakura pasó ante la catedral y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba recorriendo las empinadas calles tortuosas de Outo, donde el día anterior había paseado con Lee y Ryuu-ou. Hasta el terreno empinado le recordaba las veces que había trepado sobre las rocas de las ruinas en Clow. Pero esa vida ya no existía, había desaparecido para siempre. Fue reemplazada hacia tiempo por la vida con el imprevisible Lee, quien se levantaba de la cama por la noche para pasearse inquieto. Ella le oía caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación contigua _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó a bocajarro. Era una pregunta que nunca se atrevía a hacerle. Estaban casados, pero jamás habían tenido verdadera confianza.

Su matrimonio era como una tregua entre ellos. Siempre lo había sido. Con Lee mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos bicolor a través de la mesa del desayuno, como para introducirse en su mente y descubrir si le había sido infiel en sus sueños. Como en verdad lo había sido. El pensarlo ya no hacía asomar un rubor a las mejillas de Sakura, pues el de ellos no era un matrimonio hecho en el cielo, sino, a veces lo pensaba, tramado en el infierno.

Aun así, habían durado juntos hasta ese momento, las parejas de su clase se divorciaban muy pocas veces, aunque Lee no podía ignorar que ella nunca le había amado y había encontrado amantes, muchas, porque los chismorres sobre sus locuras y derroches en Londres llegaban incluso hasta el lejano Japón. Sakura había hecho oídos sordos. Nunca se sentía del todo cómoda en presencia de Lee, de modo que era bueno que estuviese lejos de ella, aunque siempre cuidaba de ocultar sus sentimientos y hacer el papel de esposa abnegada, cuando él regresaba.

El aire onduló el castaño y largo cabello de Sakura, tan parecido al de su difunta madre. Ese cabello en el cual Lee había parecido encontrar tanto placer en los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio y nunca le permitió que cortase siquiera un mechón. Concentrada en no pisar en falso en esa lóbrega calle de angostos balcones, tan empinada que parecía hecha principalmente de escalones, Sakura, intrigada, trataba de entender todo aquello

¿Por qué cuando Lee le hizo el amor, después de hacerlo en forma tan descuidada e inconstante, en ocasiones casi condescendiente, durante este último año antes de su salida del oriente, se había mostrado de pronto tan feroz? En la primera noche de Outo la había tomado entre sus brazos como si quisiera destruirla, asediándola con una pasión que la dejó débil, magullada y temblorosa.

En el barco no se había comportado así. El viaje produjo un cambio maravilloso en él. Parecía alegre, como si hubiese desaparecido un gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Y su manera de hacerle el amor fue de nuevo tierna y moderada.

Cuando por fin se establecieron en su casa de Luna de Plata, su modo se volvió en todo sentido imprevisible. Una noche era un amante tierno, al día siguiente un animal feroz. Lo que impulsaba a Lee no era el amor y desde luego tampoco el cariño, sino otra cosa, algo que le hacia aullar en sueños, gritar palabras furiosas, incomprensibles, que degeneraban en murmullos inquietos. Algo siniestro.

En este momento, ella sintió algo así como un cosquilleo en la columna vertebral cuando se levantó las faldas para esquivar un pesado macetón. Ese hormigueo del miedo era lo que la había impulsado a salir al alba, para pensar. Desde luego, _ella_ había tenido necesidad de salir esa mañana para despejar su cabeza, pues el cuerpo todavía le dolía por la brutalidad de Lee al poseerla la noche anterior.

Con la antorcha ahora apagada a la luz del día, Fumma todavía vagaba detrás de ella, aunque ahora caminaba a una respetuosa distancia. Ah, eso era lo que necesitaba: una animada multitud indiferente, y un saludable griterío. Alrededor de ella, en el mercado del pueblo de aspecto señorial_,_ las panaderas apilaban su mercancía en grandes canastas para vocearlo con energía por todas las partes de la ciudad que despertaba. Cómo ondulaban sus amplias faldas negras sobre los guijarros y qué brillantes sonrisas dedicaban a sus clientes... Allí, inadvertida en medio del estrépito, trataría de afrontar sus problemas y entender por fin por qué su esposo le hacia el amor como si la flagelara.

De pronto, en medio de esa multitud le sobresaltó el ver un rostro familiar... una cara de hombre, bronceada y curtida, de cabello castaño oscuro bajo el pálido sol que asomaba. El rostro desapareció casi antes de que lo hubiera visto, perdido en un mar de gente que caminaba de aquí para allá, pero la visión momentánea hizo que el corazón le diera un violento vuelco en el pecho. Y esa breve imagen le hizo correr la sangre en viejos ritmos salvajes, que atravesaron su cuerpo con una sensación semejante al pánico.

Porque el hombre a quien acababa de ver, y sin duda debía de estar equivocada, porque había muerto hacia tiempo, había significado para Sakura Clow más que ninguna otra persona en este mundo. Su amor por él era profundo y tormentoso, y la había perseguido hasta ese día. En verdad, la sola visión de un hombre que únicamente se te a_parecía_ llenaba de una intensa excitación el recuerdo de aquellos ojos café claros que le habían sonreído, de aquellas manos de largos y suaves dedos que la habían acariciado, de aquellos labios que se habían fundido tiernamente contra los suyos.

Era...No, no podía ser el gemelo de su esposo

-¡Syaoran!-

Pero aun en su incredulidad, Sakura se sorprendió corriendo alocadamente, porque debía saberlo, _debía saberlo._ Ciega, tropezó con un carro y se desolló los tobillos. Casi no sintió el dolor. Una vendedora de faldas negras que llevaba una carga en una cesta, sobre la cabeza, la maldijo cuando se apartó del carro, abriéndose paso a la fuerza.

Pues la visión del castaño desconocido, sin duda tenía que ser un desconocido. La había llevado hasta un intenso pasado que con tanta desesperación trataba de olvidar. Se vio arrastrada a un torbellino de recuerdos de un amor que había tenido sus tiernos inicios entre los riscos y los lagos de Clow, más abajo de la frontera de End Land, para estallar en un desastre, en el dorado verano de su adolescencia.

Continuara…

* * *

Uta por fin pude subirlo xD…Bueno he aquí el prologo de esta historia. Espero su opinión acerca de ^^ que aun no termina!! Esto es solo el comienzo muajajaja.

Por cierto que aquellos que ya han visto el anime y leído el manga, se abran dado cuenta que mi historia se basa principalmente después de los desastrosos acontecimientos en Tokio.

Cualquier duda háganmela saber y con mucho gusto los atenderé.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


End file.
